The Music of Memory
by CurlyJo
Summary: Ami sees a face from her past, but is he friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. No money is made off of this work. It is purely for my own enjoyment, and hopefully others will enjoy it as well.

Ryo Urawa's dreams were rarely like everyone else's. While others may dream of sports or movies, or their dreams may be more abstract, they were still merely dreams. Ryo's dreams showed him the future. Not always clearly, but they were almost always true. This could quite often be troubling, as it was tonight.

He saw a couple dancing in a ballroom. He knew the young woman well. It was Ami Mizuno, a friend of his, though he would like to be more than friends. He was one of the few who knew that she was also Sailor Mercury, a warrior for good. But it was as neither the Sailor Soldier, nor as the serious student that he saw Ami tonight. Instead, she had a more regal air about her, a confidence that she didn't usually show. She danced with a tall man in a dark blue uniform. Something about this man was familiar, but Ryo could not see him clearly. Ryo's heart twisted as he watched the pair twirl around the floor. They looked so happy and carefree. Ryo had the strangest feeling that he was seeing not only the future, but the past. He wondered if he'd ever really had a chance with Ami, or if there was only this man. Then, Ami said something to the man and he threw his head back and laughed. As he did, Ryo got his first clear look, and realized why the man looked so familiar. It was Zoisite, one of the Dark Kingdom's generals! But Ami and the other Sailor Soldiers defeated him and his boss, Queen Beryl, three years ago! How could he be here, dancing with Ami? And what of the feeling that he was not only a part of her past, but also her future?

Ryo didn't know. He slept on, but as he rolled over, a tear rolled down his cheek.

Author's Note: I've used bits and pieces from all continuities in this. There's some aspects of the manga, the first anime, the live-action show, and probably will include some from Sailor Moon Crystal as that progresses. This also takes place a couple years after Stars, with the girls being more toward the end of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

"There. Do you think you've got it now?" Ami Mizuno closed the chemistry book she was using to tutor a younger student.

"Yes, thanks! It's a lot clearer now!" the other girl replied. "Oh, look at the time! I've got to go meet my friends. See you next week, Ami!" Gathering up her books, the girl rushed out of the room.

Ami smiled. She finished putting her books away, and headed out into the hall. She tutored a couple of the students after hours at the middle school, twice a week. Fortunately, they were usually more receptive than when she tried to tutor Usagi. She shook her head slightly. It would take more than she could do to make Usagi a good student, but at least she could try to help her pass her classes. Ami picked up her pace, thinking of her friends waiting for her at the Crown Cafe.

But then a sound from one of the side hallways caught her attention. Someone was playing piano in one of the music rooms. 'It sounds so beautiful,' Ami thought. Without really thinking about it, Ami's footsteps carried her closer to the sound. Outside one of the classrooms, she stopped to listen. The musician was a young man about her own age, with long reddish hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. It was hard to see his face, as his head was bent over the keys, completely lost in the music. Ami stayed to listen, and as he finished, she couldn't help but sigh.

The young man lifted his head. "Who's there?" Wide eyed, Ami clapped her hand to her mouth, She backed up further from the door. She heard the legs of the piano bench slide on the floor. "Hello?" The young man called. Ami, turned and ran down the hall and out the door. As she ran, she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen the young man before.


	3. Chapter 3

In another part of Tokyo, behind a small storefront that advertised psychic readings, a regal looking man in dark purple robes slipped down a small staircase. He waved his hand across a door at the bottom, and entered a room far larger than should be able to be in the building containing it. A beautiful young blonde woman looked up from filing her nails. "Any news, Master Charoite? Have you sensed how we are to find the prince?"

Another young woman was practicing with a punching bag in the corner. She stopped and flipped her dark red ponytail over her shoulder. "Prince?" she asked derisively, "I thought Prince Demand tried to destroy Neo Queen Serenity? Why would we waste our time with a mere prince?"

"Yes, Carnelian, Prince Demand tried to humiliate and destroy Neo Queen Serenity. And that is why the young fool failed, for the queen and her allies are far too strong. That is why we are trying to destroy Crystal Tokyo from another angle: through the King. If we destroy the King here in the past, where he is not supported as he is in our time, Crystal Tokyo will never rise." He turned toward the young blonde. "Yes, Citrine, I have seen much today. There is a bright energy emanating from four young men in this city. I have foreseen that they will aid the prince. We have only to find and eliminate them."

"Ah, and that is where I come in, if you will pardon the pun, Master." said the green haired man as he entered the room, holding up a small cell phone-like device.

"Yes, yes, you are always the most clever," Citrine sneered, "So, what new toy do you have this time Chrysoprase?"

Chrysoprase glared at her. "My new 'toy,' as you so childishly put it, is a device to aid us in tracking these new sources of energy. With what Master Charoite has seen, and my keen analytical mind, we should be able to pinpoint these men quickly and easily."

Carnelian rolled her eyes at the superiority in his tone. "Have you seen anything specific about any of these young men, Master?"

"Yes. The first one that has been shown to me is quite near. He is a musician. A pianist to be more precise. Will that give you enough to work with, Chrysoprase?"

"Oh, that should do quite well," the younger man said, tapping buttons on the small device, "Quite well, indeed."

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and the follows. This will eventually be a Ami/Zoicite fic. I plan on doing all four pairings, but that will take a while.


	4. Chapter 4

On a sunny Saturday afternoon, Ami browsed the shelves of a bookstore in town. She smiled as she selected the book she wanted, and added it to the stack she was already carrying.

"Ami! I've found what I wanted!" an excited young voice piped up.

Ami turned to her young friend, Chibiusa. "Oh, what did you get?"

The preteen bounced on her toes. "I found a book on gardening, and another on how to draw horses! Thanks for bringing me to the bookstore today! I've been saving up my money," she scowled, "but Usagi wouldn't bring me because she spent all her money already."

Ami shook her head. "Well, you know I don't have to be persuaded to go to a bookstore." She said with a small smile. "Let's go. We can meet everyone at Rei's." She turned into the main aisle of the store, and immediately collided with someone much taller, knocking all of their books to the floor. "Oh!" Ami exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! Let me help you pick those up!" They almost collided again as both bent down to pick up the books.

"No, no miss, It's all right. Are you okay?" the young man asked.

Ami saw the music books he had been carrying and looked up into a pair of green eyes. "You're the one who was playing piano so beautifully at the school!" Her eyes widened and she looked down, blushing.

"Aha! So it was you outside of the music room!" The young man laughed and tucked a strand of strawberry blond hair behind one ear. "You didn't stay long enough for introductions. My name is Zach Westen. And yours?" He held out a hand to help her up.

"A-Ami Mizuno." She replied, blushing even more at the sight of the romance novel sitting on top of her stack of books. She shuffled her books so that the novel was hidden, and took the offered hand to get up. "I'm sorry I interrupted your playing."

Zach smiled and raised an eyebrow at the disappearing book. "It was no problem at all," he reassured her. "The student I had been helping had just left, so I was just enjoying the music. Do you tutor at the school, too?"

Ami nodded. " I help some of the younger students with math and science twice a week." Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "What was that piece you were playing? It was beautiful, but I couldn't quite place it."

"Ah, Beethoven' Piano Sonata #14," Zach said. He smiled. "Or as many call it, the Moonlight Sonata."

Ami's eyes widened and she heard a small squeak behind her. She turned and saw Chibiusa standing wide eyed behind her. 'What is wrong with me?' Ami thought. 'I completely forgot Chibiusa was with me!' "I'm sorry, Chibiusa. I'll be done in just a moment."

Zach, noticing this, said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you. I didn't realize that you were here with someone. I hope to see you at the school again soon? " he asked hopefully.

"I'll be there later this week. I tutor on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Ami said, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Until then, my lady." Eyes, twinkling, Zach bowed. Or he did as much as his own armful of books would allow.

Her blush deepened, and Ami hurried to the front of the store, followed by a giggling Chibiusa.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note - Sorry, for the long delay. Life got a little crazy, and I haven't been able to write as much as I had hoped lately. I know this one is short, but I've got a couple of chapters to post this time.

Later that evening, at the Hikawa Shrine, Ami's friends were all hanging out together. Usagi and Minako were sitting together giggling over a pile of manga, Chibiusa and Ami had both brought their books they'd bought earlier, and Makoto was telling Rei about the new cafe in town.

"One of the girls in my baking class was telling me about their fantastic pastries, and she wasn't kidding! But I saw something very interesting afterward..." Makoto trailed off with a teasing tone.

That caught Minako's attention. "Ooh, tell, tell!"

"Well, on the way back to the bus stop, I passed by the bookstore and I saw quite an unusual sight." Makoto continued, looking over at Ami, who had a science book open in her lap.

"Mako," Usagi whined, "Just tell us!"

"Hmm, why don't you tell us, Ami?" Makoto teased. "Who was that guy?"

Ami looked up from her book. "I'm sorry, what was that? I was lost in my book."

Rei raised an eyebrow at the quiet girl. "You may have been lost, but not in your book. You haven't turned a page in ten minutes. Have we actually found something to distract even you from studying?" she teased gently. "So, what is this about a guy at the bookstore?"

Ami bit her lip. It's true, she hadn't been reading. She was thinking about Zach, but not exactly in the way her friends were probably thinking. "I just ran into someone who also tutors at the middle school. It's really nothing more."

"Pity," Makoto said, "He was pretty cute."

"He did say he'd see her later this week," Chibiusa said slyly, "And he bowed! Like Ami was a princess!" Ami blushed and stammered a protest. Chibiusa was not helping!

Usagi squealed, and Minako grinned. "Trust Ami to meet a guy at the bookstore!" Mina said.

Ami sighed. There was no use. She'd just let her friends think what they would. Come to think of it, Zach was rather good looking, after all. 'Now if I could just figure out why he looks so familiar.' Ami thought.


	6. Chapter 6

On Tuesday, Ami had just finished up with her tutoring, and was quickly packing her books away. She was unusually distracted today. She was going down to the music rooms to see if Zach was there. 'This is silly,' Ami told herself, 'Why am I so excited? He's just like any of the boys at school.' But deep down, she knew there was something different.

Ami felt her heart beat a little faster. "Again she heard the strains of classical music as she neared the music rooms. This time though, she openly approached the room.

Ami paused in the doorway. A strand of Zach's red-blond hair had come loose from the ponytail at the nape of his neck, and had fallen over his forehead. He was completely absorbed in the music, just as the last time Ami saw him play. Ami waited for him to finish, then entered the room. "That was very nice." she said.

Zach looked up. "Ami! Hi!" He grinned. "I'm glad you liked it. Chopin is a particular favorite of mine. Here, come sit by me." Zach moved over, and patted the piano bench beside him.

Ami sat on the bench beside Zach She ran one finger lightly along the edge of the piano keys. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at Zach. 'How can someone I've just met seem so familiar?' she wondered. "Did you just start tutoring here recently?" she asked him.

Zach nodded. "Just a few weeks ago, actually. My father's job has had us living all around the world. Before we moved here, we lived in Germany for a few years. How about you? Have you always lived in Tokyo?"

"All my life." Ami replied. "I've looked at universities in Germany though."

"Really?" Zach asked. "What do you want to study?"

"Medicine. I've always wanted to be a doctor like my mother."

"Ah. A healer with the heart of an artist." Zach smiled as Ami ducked her head and blushed. "So you want to study abroad?"

Ami sighed. "Yes, and no. I do, but I don't want to leave my friends."

"Surely, they'll be there for you when you get back?" Zach asked.

"Of course they will! But..." Ami trailed off, wondering how to say what she could not say. "It's just complicated."

Zach shrugged. "Fair enough." He looked at his watch. "I'm getting a bit hungry. Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

Ami nodded. "That would be great. I know a good place nearby." she said. 'And hopefully, if any of my friends are there, they won't cause a scene.'


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of hours later, the two parted ways outside of the Crown Cafe. Zach headed one way towards the bus stop near the park, and Ami had decided to walk back to her apartment building. She had been lucky, in a way. None of her friends had been at the cafe tonight, and Unazuki had just grinned at Ami when she and Zach came in.

Ami smiled. She and Zach had talked about everything. Ami had even told him about her father, and promised to show Zach some of his sketches. Now she couldn't figure out why she's been so uncomfortable earlier. It felt like they'd known each other forever. Maybe that's why he'd seemed so familiar? Ami shrugged.

A storefront caught Ami's eye. 'Hmm, it's that new New Age bookstore that Rei was talking about.' Rei had scoffed at many of the things that the store advertised, but Ami would have felt the same about Rei's fire readings before they got to know each other. A sign in the window caught Ami's eye:

"HEALING RAINBOW CRYSTALS!"

Ami froze. Her mind went back a few years before when she and the other Sailor Soldiers had fought Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. One of the Dark Kingdom's generals had sought to use the seven Rainbow Crystals to gain control of the Silver Crystal for his Dark Mistress. Ami could see his face clearly in her memory, and it finally became clear why Zach had seemed so familiar. A tear slipped down her cheek. 'It's not fair,' she thought, 'I finally think I find a guy I like, and who likes me, and it's all just a plot of the Dark Kingdom. How could I be so stupid?' Ami took a deep breath, and lifted her chin. She had to warn the others.

Ami tapped a small jeweled button on the side of her watch, and in a moment, the watch face faded away to be replaced with the images of her four friends.

"What's up, Ami?" Usagi asked cheerfully.

"We have a big problem. Since the first time I saw that guy, Zach, he's seemed familiar." Ami explained.

"-because he's 'the one?'" Makoto interrupted, teasing.

Minako, who all this time had been watching Ami's face carefully, could see there was much more to this. "Stop it, Mako. This is serious. Let Ami finish." she said. Her usual bubbly tone was gone. This was Minako the leader of the Sailor Soldiers.

Ami gave Minako a trembling smile. "Thanks." She paused. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think he's Zoisite in disguise." Ami noticed that all but one of her friends reacted with disbelief. "Rei?" Ami asked, "You don't seem surprised."

Rei sighed. "Yes, and no. I'm surprised at the who, but this does explain the dark energy I had sensed earlier. I'm sorry, Ami."

Ami looked back in the direction that Zach, no, Zoisite, she corrected herself, had gone. He headed toward the park. I'm going to follow, and see what readings I can get with my computer."

Usagi looked concerned. "We'll be right there," she said, glancing over at Minako, who had been hanging out at her house. "Just... be careful, please?"

Ami nodded and clicked off her communicator. She looked around and ducked into an alley nearby. She pulled her transformation rod out of her pocket and held it above her head. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Water swirled around her, and formed her Sailor Mercury costume. Ami paused a moment to wipe a tear from her eye, and touched her earring to activate her visor. 'All right,' she told herself, 'Let's see what he's got planned.' Tapping a few commands into her computer, she headed back towards the park.

Not far away, at Usagi's house, Luna and Artemis followed Usagi and Minako as they headed towards Ami's location.

"Poor Ami," Luna said, "She sounded so upset. To meet a young man like this, and it turns out that he's and enemy! How horrible for her!"

Artemis had a distant look in his eyes. "Luna... Do you remember how, before the fall of the Moon Kingdom, Usagi wasn't the only one sneaking off to Earth for romance...?" the white cat trailed off., still lost in memory.

Luna looked at her companion in disbelief. "I know I don't remember as much of the past as you do, Artemis, but you can't possibly think-"

"I don't know," Artemis broke in, shaking his head, "I just wonder if there is more to this that what it looks like."

Author's Note: I know I'm playing with things a bit with the faulty memories, but it just works better this way.


End file.
